


drunken kisses and firewhiskey

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I can, Gay, M/M, as everything i write, tw for swearing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: sirius spends a night at the lupins, while lyall is away. remus has some alone time with his boyfriend on the roof of his house, unluckily being caught by his mother
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	drunken kisses and firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> everything will be in lowercase because i am lazy

"it's quite chilly, isn't it? you're not really used to the wales weather..." remus looked at his boyfriend, who was rubbing his arms.  
" 'm fine, just... yea, not used..." sirius continued to rub at his hands.

remus sat down and looked at sirius. 

"come down here" he said, patting the cold roof.

sirius sat down, looking at the sky, spinning the fire whiskey in his hands. a sudden pop was heard and sirius took a gulp of the drink, the taste of alcohol burning on his tongue. he squeezed his eyes shot, the bitterness longing like a kiss in the sun or like a well-written poem.

"want some?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend.

remus took the bottle offered by sirius, closed his eyes shut and took a big sip. he exhaled out on his mouth and looked at his raven-haired boy.

"i'm still not used with this thing" he gestured to the bottle. 

sirius took it from his hands and gulped down half of it at one time. remus looked at him.

"neither am i" sirius let out a breathy laugh and smiled.

a comfortable silence fell between the two boys, holding hands like the world couldn't end in the next second. no fighting, no kissing, just the two of them merely enjoying themselves and being there for each other.

"i know how to play the harp, you know?" sirius asked, looking at the amber-eyed  
"the fucking what??" the boy asked, bursting in a laugh.

sirius looked at him, enjoying to see his lover laugh like this; living carefree, unaware of the ranging war outside.

and, before neither of them knew, they were kissing. who started, we don't know, i don't know, not even they know.

both of them closed their eyes. remus hummed and tangled his left hand in sirius' wavy, long hair, the right one on his hip. sirius leaned in the touch, deepening the kiss.

one thing that remus will always love about sirius is his taste. he tasted like fire whiskey and cigarettes now, and he always tasted like the latter, along with mint. he tasted like lust, everything about him fitting perfectly with the sin he's assigned with.

sirius tilted his head and put one of his hands on remus' chest, both enjoying themselves maybe a bit more than needed (;

"mmm" sirius moaned.

"boys, come inside, it's fre-" hope stopped her sentence. 

the pair stopped their session of snogging, remus looking ridiculed at his mother.

"aha" she smiled, taking a smug expression. "that's what you boys were doing here."

"i- uh- mum!" remus looked at him mum, exclaiming.

"come back in, it's freezing" hope shuddered to show what she was talking about.

remus opened the trap on the roof and his mom went in first.

"at least she didn't catch us doing something else" remus let out a breathy laugh

sirius smacked remus' arm with the back of his hand.


End file.
